Never Too Late
by yurisnow
Summary: Hinata goes on a mission and almost dies. She leaves Naruto a letter telling him how she feels about him. Naruto reads the letter and wants to do something. - Complete
1. Will you?

Authors Note: This idea came to me while I was listening to a song called Never Too Late

**Authors Note:** This idea came to me while I was listening to a song called Never Too Late. That's why the title of this story is Never Too Late. I hope you like it.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dear Naruto-kun,

I'm writing this letter today to tell you that you will never see me again Naruto-kun, after this mission. No one knows this besides you, me, and the Hokage. I was sent on a suicide mission and I could reject it but I said no, 'I'll take it.' I was sent to kill Uchiha Sasuke. You don't know if he will be dead, Naruto-kun, but he will be before me and once you read this letter.

It makes me nervous to write this. Naruto-kun, I love you. I've always loved you. You did not know it, Naruto-kun. So many others people did, though. I wish you had relived it sooner; but, now ou know and I am happy.

Since the Academy days, I've always admired you from afar. You talked to me very little, or maybe because you didn't see me. Sakura-chan always said I was good at being invisible. I was glad for that but then I wasn't. Naruto-kun, I've always dreamed of being Mrs. Uzumaki. However, the heir of one of the great clans of Konoha couldn't marry a boy of no clan. I wouldn't matter what my father or the elders thought. I would have married you anyways.

Now, Naruto-kun, I have two last requests. It may shock you. It really shocked me to write this.

Naruto-kun? Will you marry me?

If you say yes, (which I know you will) 'till death of us part.'

I love you Naruto-kun, even after death, please don't forget me and don't avenge my death. This is my second request. It was my choice to take the mission.

I love you, for eternity.

Yours forever,

Hinata-chan

XXXXXXXXXX

"I do." Naruto said crying in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked at Naruto and she knew what this was about. Hinata's mission. Hinata came to her and asked if she could at least leave a letter for Naruto.

"What?" Tsunade asked even though she knew.

"I said 'I do.' Hinata-chan asked me to marry her in the letter. I accepted but we will never have a wedding or anything. 'Till death do us part.' That's what she wrote in the letter. Does that mean were not married anymore?" Naruto asked threw even more tears.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Do you love her?" Naruto the nodded. "Then, no you are still married. I'm sorry Naruto. This must be hard for you. It killed me to send Hinata on a suicide mission. I told her she didn't have to accept, but she did anyway." Tsunade and Naruto then stood there for twenty more minutes before Naruto pulled away.

_I have to avenge her death._ Naruto thought. Hinata told him not to but it didn't matter right now. He had lost his wife and many others of his precious people over the last ten years. He had gone through this once when Jirayia died and he wasn't going through it again. "I'm going home." Naruto sniffed.

"Okay, Naruto, if you need anything you can ask me." Tsunade said as she watched Naruto leave still crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:** I know the chapter was short but I hopped you liked it. Ideas come to me and I write them. If you liked this story, you might like my other ones. Please try them.

One last request before the next chapter: Please Review.


	2. A Finding of a Life Time

Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who read this story either yesterday or today

**Authors Note:** Thank you for everyone who read this story either yesterday or today. I got reviews asking if this was a time travel story. It is NOT time travel. This story takes place ten years in the future when everyone is 24 or 25. If there are any mistakes on spelling or grammar, I'm sorry about that. I was up until midnight last night watching the Olympics. Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter and I hope to make it longer then yesterdays.

I had three ideas on how to continue this story. The idea I thought was the best and I know everyone will like.

Read, Enjoy, and Review.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A Couple of Days Later**

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's office about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Naruto was standing face to face with Kakashi and Tsunade. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said surprised to see him here.

"Yo." Kakashi said. "I have to get going. I have a mission tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said watching Kakashi leave the Tower. "Umm, Granny Tsunade. I have a question."

"Okay Naruto come on in," Tsunade said stepping aside to let Naruto in. "What's your question, Naruto."

"You said a couple of days ago that if I need anything you would help me right?" Tsunade then nodded remembering Naruto read the letter from Hinata. Naruto took a deep breath. "I want to know where you sent Hinata-chan. I want to look for her to see if she is still alive. I want her to be here with me right now. Please, Tsunade tell me."

Tsunade stood there shocked. Naruto never called his by her name it was always Granny. Tsunade knew Hinata was not alive but if it would help him then she would tell him where she sent her. "Naruto, I sent Hinata to Tokushima in the Grass Country. She might not be in the city if she is still alive. She might be hiding anywhere in the country."

"Thank you Granny Tsunade! Thank you so much!" Naruto said leaving.

"You're welcome Naruto. Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pain. That's the entire person felt. Pain was all over the person's body. From head to toe. They hoped someone was coming for him. They couldn't last much longer with out any help. The tears had all dried up a while ago when the person dragged himself to the shelter and away from everyone else. _Please, some please come. _The person thought drifting into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was hoping from branch to branch towards the Grass Country. Hinata was alive and Naruto could felt in. Naruto desperately wanted Hinata to be alive and well. He didn't know what he would do if Hinata was dead. Jirayia had died when he was 15 and he barely could do anything for himself. He did not know what he would feel like if Hinata were dead.

Many of Naruto's friends had died over the past ten years because of Orochimaru. They where all sent on missions either dealing with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. The only people that where left out of the Konoha 11 where Sakura, Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and himself. Rock Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten had all died. He couldn't deal with anyone else dying. Jirayia was the worst out of all of them. Naruto remembered the day when Tsunade had told him that Jirayia was dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback **

Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office with Kakashi, Sakura, and a bunch of toads. Naruto wasn't quite sure what he was doing here with a bunch of toads but it didn't matter he knew something bad had happened. "Granny Tsunade? What's going on?" Naruto asked looking at all the toads.

Tsunade took a deep breath and turned around from facing the window. "Naruto, this will be very hard for me to say. It will shock you because it defiantly shocked me." Tsunade took another deep breath before looking Naruto in the eye. "Naruto, Jirayia is...dead."

Naruto stood there shocked before taking a book of the bookshelf and throwing it down on the ground shocked. "No! No it can't be! Purvey Sage can't be dead! No!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade. "It can't be!"

"Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi yelled grabbing Naruto's wrist. Naruto realized that he was about to through a book at Tsunade and he then dropped it.

"Sorry." Naruto sobbed.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "It's alright, Naruto. I know how you feel. He was my team mate for many years." Tsunade then let go of Naruto.

"Milady. What are the toads here for?" Sakura asked.

"Right the toads. They brought me the news. Ma and Pa both came here with all these toads. Ma and Pa were with Jirayia during his fight with Pein. He sank to the bottom of a lake and they couldn't find them." Tsunade then looked at Naruto who was still crying. "However, Naruto, they could read his mind and the last thing he thought was about you."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in complete shock. "What?"

"Yeah, his last thought where about you." A male frog's voice spoke up.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said walking out the door.

"Wait, Naruto." Sakura started after him only to have Kakashi grab her shoulder.

"Let him be by himself. I know what he's going through right now. He needs some alone time."

**End of Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was almost to the city when he smelled fresh blood. Naruto immediately got excited and followed the scent. He followed it to a river where he saw a body. When he got closer to the body, he saw that it was an animal. "Dammit." Naruto muttered.

Naruto walked a couple hundred feet away from the animal and picked up a new scent of blood and a faint chakra signature. Naruto immediately started running towards the scent because he recognized it. It was Hinata-chan's. Naruto ran closer and closer. He stopped in front of a cave where the scent of blood was so strong. Naruto paused and walked into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXX

The person heard someone calling him. He heard his name being called several times. The person opened his eyes and saw some one else staring at him. "Glad to see you're awake, Sasuke." Itachi said looking at his younger brothers battered body.

Sasuke groaned as he tried to saw something. "Take it easy. Go back to sleep. Hinata is dead. You're lucky I got there in time, she was about to kill you but before she could do that, I killed her." Itachi said leaving the room.

Sasuke feel back to unconsciousness as soon as his brother left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the cave and found a body. The body of a 25-year-old woman. Naruto looked at the girl in shock. Her body was completely battered. She had cuts all over her body and burn makers. She was in even worse condition then the preliminary rounds during the Chunin exams. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted repeatedly. She didn't answer but her heart was beating very slowly. _Dammit, I wish I knew some medical justu's!_ Naruto thought angrily. He picked Hinata up and raced towards home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was in her office doing the never-ending pile of paper work, when someone burst through the door. "What the..." Tsunade stopped when she saw Naruto holding Hinata in his arms. She was alive after all. Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw that he was completely exhausted and about to fall over. "Naruto, it's alright, I'll take Hinata." Tsunade then took Hinata and Naruto fell to floor unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. "Shizune! I need help! Get me someone to carry Naruto!"

Shizune then burst in the room "What..." Shizune then left and got Kakashi to carry Naruto. "What happened?" Kakashi asked as they where racing to the hospital.

"I sent Hinata on a mission to kill Sasuke. She left a letter for Naruto. Naruto then wanted to know where she was and told him the Grass Country. He left early this morning and got back just now."

Kakashi stared at Tsunade. "Isn't the Grass Country a full days journey?"

"Yes."

"Naruto went there, found Hinata, and came back in one day?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"I know, I know, I can't believe it either." Tsunade then turned to Shizune. "Shizune, I'm going to need an emergency room and a room for Naruto and Hinata. Get there rooms to be either the same or right next to each others."

"Right." Shizune said running faster then the other two.

About five minutes later, Tsunade was in an emergency room operating on Hinata. Kakashi was outside waiting with Neji and Hiashi and Naruto was in a hospital room.


	3. Awakening

Flash Back

**Flash Back**

"What happened?" Hiashi asked Neji who was in his office.

"It's your daughter, sir."

"What about my daughter? Is Hanabi?" Hiashi asked suddenly nervous.

Neji stood there kinda shocked. He would have expected him to guess about Hinata. "No, sir, it's not Hanabi."

"What happened to Hinata then?" Hiashi asked suddenly standing up in a panic.

Neji again was shocked. He had never had seen Hiashi so concerned about Hinata before. It was always Hanabi. "These will seem hard to believe sir, but she was on a mission by herself and she was severally wounded. Hinata is in surgery right now. Uzumaki Naruto went to find her. He found her and brought her back. He is now in the hospital also due to chakra exhaustion."

Hiashi was shocked. He never knew Hinata was on a mission. Why didn't she tell him? What had happened why was she by herself? With no one else? How did Neji know about this before he did? "Neji? Why do you know about Hinata before I did?"

"Sir? Have you forgotten that I now work at the hospital? After that one mission, I could never mold chakra into attacks again. The only thing I can do is be a medical nin."

Hiashi was walking out the door saying over his shoulder, "Come on Neji, we are going to the hospital."

**End of Flash Back**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where's my daughter?" Hiashi asked as soon as he saw Kakashi.

"In there." Kakashi said jerking his thump to the emergency door rooms.

"Is she alright?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen Tsunade since she went in there."

Hiashi sat down next to Kakashi and Neji sat on the other bench facing the two men. Hiashi couldn't believe that he could have lost his oldest daughter. For so many years, he had focused on Neji and Hanabi but never Hinata. Hinata had always seemed like a burden to him because she wasn't a great prudery like Neji or Hanabi was. What he would miss if Hinata were to die now in that hospital room. He had missed twenty-five years of her life worrying about the clan or Neji or Hanabi. Hiashi couldn't deal with himself if Hinata would die without him saying something nice to her for once in her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly sat up shouting. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly remembered that he had found her battered body in a cave and brought her back here. Tsunade had taken Hinata from him before he had blacked out.

Naruto threw back the sheets on the bed and took a step before falling to his knees. He got back up grunting and walked a couple more steps before falling. "Dammit." Naruto grunted. He got back up and walked to the stairs before falling again. Naruto walked down the stairs cursing. He finally got to the main floor. He had to find Hinata.

Many nurses told him to stop and get back to his room but he ignored them all. The one thing that was on his mind was finding Hinata for the second time that same day. Naruto walked down a hallway and saw Kakashi, some man that looked like Hinata, and Neji. The man looked up and saw Naruto before he fell to he ground again. "Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered on the ground.

Kakashi had sensed someone's chakra and he heard a voice that sounded familiar. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto lying on the floor looking at him.

Naruto saw Kakashi look down the hallway at him and get up. The man and Neji both looked at Kakashi wondering were he was gong. "Where are you going Kakashi?" The man asked.

"To pick someone up." Kakashi said bending over and picking Naruto up. "You shouldn't be here Naruto. You know that."

Naruto looked into Kakashi's one eye. "Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered.

By now, Kakashi was walking back over to the bench and he put Naruto on the same bench as Neji. "In there. You're going to have to wait a while to see her though. Why don't you rest some more?"

"Alright," Naruto said before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Who is that boy? He looks like the fourth Hokage." Hiashi said staring at Naruto's sleeping face.

"That is the fourth Hokage's only son. He is Namikaze Naruto; however, you know him as Uzumaki Naruto."

"This boy saved my daughter?" Hiashi asked surprised. He then looked at Neji remembering something that happened a long time ago. "Didn't this boy defeat you in the Finals for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes, he saved Hinata and he bet me." Neji said grinding his teeth together. No one said anything after that for a long time.

About hours after Neji had said Naruto beat him the Chunin Exams, Tsunade come out of the doors all sweaty. "How is my daughter?" Hiashi asked standing up not being able to take it anymore.

"Hinata is fine. She will not wake up for a couple of more days. She will have a couple of scars and burn marks that I could not get rid of but other then that she will be the same as before." Tsunade the saw Naruto lying on the bench fast asleep. "Why is Naruto down here? Shouldn't he be in is room?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and the Tsunade. "He came down here all worried about Hinata. I put him on the bench."

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a couple of minutes. "He should've woken up for a couple of more days. Anyway, let's get these two to there room. I think Naruto will be more comfortable in a bed then on a bench."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up again. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto saw Hinata in a bed next to him. He also saw Kakashi, Tsunade, and the man that looked like Hinata. "What happened? How did I get back in here?"

"I brought you back here." Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Who's the man? He looks like Hinata." Naruto asked looking at the man curiously.

The man stepped forward. "I just happen to be Hinata's father, Hiashi, Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi then stepped back and bowed deeply to Naruto. "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto, for bring my daughter back here. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do."

"It's no big deal Hiashi-sama. Is it alright if I call you Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, you may call me Hiashi-sama."

"Granny Tsunade? When will Hinata wake up?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"With in the next couple of days."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Three Days Later **

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her. She was very surprised to her father, Neji, and Tsunade all in the same room concerned about her. "Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan, I do." Naruto said leaning towards Hinata's ear so only, she could hear him.


	4. Talks and Findings

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I kinda had a writers block and couldn't think of anything to write ab

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I kinda had a writers block and couldn't think of anything to write about. I've also have been reading other fics. I start school on Tuesday, so I don't know how long it will take me to update. Starting a new school is hard and I'm not sure I can update every day but I'll try for at least twice a week.

Has any one noticed that in Naruto they don't have cars, trains, computers, or anything electrical? But they have communicators that are wireless and cranes. I was watching one of the episodes from the Wave Country mission and I saw them using cranes. I don't know why they would use cranes and not computers, internet, or a telephone is beyond me.

Anyway, Read, Enjoy, and Review.

XXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered in excitement. "Thank-you!"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Hinata smelled like roses. He loved the smell of roses on her. Naruto didn't care that Tsunade, Neji, or Hiashi were in the room looking at the both of them. All he wanted was Hinata with him right now. Naruto broke away too soon for Hinata. "Anything for you, Hinata-chan. You are mine forever and ever."

Both Hinata and Naruto heard Tsunade clear her throat. They both looked at her. "Hinata, your injures were very serious. You should be glad that Naruto found you and brought you back in one day."

Hinata looked at Naruto and interrupted Tsunade. "You found me all the way in the grass country and brought me back in one day? How did you do that?"

Naruto rubbed that back of his head embarrassed. "It was nothing. I could have gone longer but I used so much chakra finding you and bring you back. Right after Tsunade took you I collapsed. It's not that big of a deal. I would have done it or anyone. If you wouldn't have left me the letter I would never have knew you were dieing."

"Both you and Naruto scared me." Tsunade continued. "Naruto barged into my office carrying you burned, broken, and dieing. I looked at Naruto and I saw him about to collapse, so I took you from him and the minute you left his arms, Naruto collapsed. I took you here and you went straight into surgery. You were in surgery for hours. It was a tough surgery. Hinata, you're very lucky Naruto found you. Your right arm and left leg were both broken in several places, several of your ribs were broken and you had so many burn marks."

Hiashi was looking between Naruto and his daughter. _What is going on between them? Why is Naruto hugging her? Why did he find her? Why not someone else? What is going on? It's as if they love each other. Ju- Just like how I loved Hinata's mother. _Hiashi understood then why they were acting like that, why they have kissed. _Ohh, my God, They're in love with each other. Why didn't I see this before?_

"Hiashi?" Tsunade said with concern in her eyes. "Were you listening?"

Hiashi blinked and then looked at Tsunade. "Sorry, I spaced out." _Not very Clan leader like for me to do that, I need to focus._

"Anyway, Hinata, you should be out of the hospital with in the next week." Tsunade said looking at Hinata, she the turned to Naruto. "Now, you Naruto are free to go."

"No." Naruto said. All the adults were shocked, even Neji was shocked. "I'm staying with Hinata-chan until she is out of the hospital."

Tsunade just stared at Naruto but Hiashi had recovered fast form that statement. "Now, what do you want with my daughter?"

"I love her and I'm going to stay here with her until she is better. After she gets out, she can come live with me of she wants. I will take care of her until she is better."

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to do this for me." Hinata said looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"No, Hinata is going to come home after she is out of the hospital. She is not going to live with _this_ boy. I will not have my daughter, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan live with some boy of no clan or no family." Hiashi was now angry with both the boy and his daughter.

"Sir, Hinata is an adult; she can live where ever she wants now. If she wants to live with Naruto, then she can." Neji said standing up for Hinata and Naruto. He knew what they both went throw. He had lost his love of his life and he was not going to let Hinata or Naruto lose each other. He had lost Tenten and he wasn't going to let either on of them lose each other.

"Thank you, cousin." Hinata said.

"Hiashi or what ever your name is, I want you to read this letter Hinata wrote me." Naruto said taking the letter out of his pants pocket. Hinata grabbed his wrist with her good arm.

"No, Naruto."

"Yes, Hinata, It will show your true feeling for me. I've been mocked, spat at, and so many other bad things done to me my whole life. I want my chance to love some one, to let some one love me." Naruto pulled away from Hinata and gave the letter to Hiashi.

After several minutes, Hiashi finally looked up with tears in his eyes. "Seeing that you were going to get married any way, my opinion or rule doesn't matter here anymore." Hiashi took a deep breath. "Uzumaki Naruto, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ohh, thank you father!" Hinata began to say but was cut off by Naruto kissing her. They kissed for several minutes and during those several minutes, Neji left the room saddened by his lose of love. Everyone he knew was already either dead or taken. Ino was with Choji, Shikamaru with Tamari, and Sasuke and Sakura were together until Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Easy Hinata-chan, don't hurt yourself." Naruto said walking into his apartment. Hinata had been release about five days after she had waked up and now they were going to his apartment.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, I just hate these crutches. That's all. There so annoying."

Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I've never heard you say you hated something before. It's new to me." Naruto said helping Hinata sit on the couch when he heard someone at the door. "Hold on."

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade would like to talk to you. She said if you were late, she would chase you around the village beating you up."

"Geez, it must be important then." Sakura would you mind staying here with Hinata-chan please?"

"Sure, Naruto." Sakura asked confused.

"Thank." Naruto shouted over his shoulder in a hurry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on the door of Tsunade's office. Right before he was going to knock again, Tsunade answered the door. "There you are Naruto, I was wondering where you were."

"Umm, Sakura told me to hurry up or you would chase me around the village beating me up." Naruto confessed.

"Yes, that is very true." Tsunade stepped aside letting Naruto in to the room. "Come on in, we have something very important to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked into the room where Sasuke was sleeping. "Wake up."

"I'm already awake, niisan." Sasuke said rolling over.

"Good, Pain would like you to go after Hyuuga Hinata again and kill her. You can't do that now because of your condition. But, he would like you to go with in the next year."

"Excellent." Sasuke said rolling over and falling back to sleep. Thinking that he would some how heal very fast and capture Hinata. I'll _talk to Tobi and see if he can heal me now. _Sasuke thought getting out of his bed and going to find Tobi. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked standing in her office.

"I need to talk to you about something very important. This conversation will change your life forever." Tsunade said looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"What's so important that it will change my life forever?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you know what happened the night you were born?"

"Yeah, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of me and saved the village right before he died."

"Yes, do you know why he choose you, Naruto?" Tsunade asked Naruto wishing the Old Man was here to tell Naruto all this.

"No, I always thought he choose a random baby and I was the baby." Naruto said shrugging.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, Naruto. The Fourth Hokage choose you because you where his newborn son. Your, mother, Kushina, died during childbirth. That's why your mother is not alive. Your father, Namikaze Minato, was the Fourth Hokage and he needed a newborn child with an undeveloped chakra system. He choose you because he loved you and wanted to protect the village."

Naruto stood there in complete shock. He couldn't believe this. He was Namikaze Naruto, not Uzumaki Naruto. He was the Fourth Hokage's son. He was the Fourth Hokage's legacy. "Why are you choosing to tell me now instead of when I was younger?"

"Your father wanted to protect you for as long as possible. He wrote you a letter explaining everything." Tsunade said handing Naruto the letter from his late father.

Dear Naruto,

Once you read this letter, you will be several years older. Maybe even married. I wanted the Third Hokage to tell you this when you turned 25 years old. If you are reading this now, you must be 25 and have figured out that you are my son, Naruto. Your mother and I both love you deeply and we still do even after we are dead. Don't forget that we love you forever and ever.

You are Namikaze Naruto. We wanted everyone to call you Uzumaki to protect you. I know many people hate you because of what _I _did, but please Naruto don't hate me. Those people are crazy. You are a hero of the village, not some crazy monster. Both your mother and I think you are a hero.

Please accept my apology, Naruto. I didn't want to put you in this position but it was the only option to save the village. I could have sealed the Kyuubi inside me but then the Dead Demon would have the Kyuubi and that would not be a good thing. Please forgive me. I love you and it was the only way to save the village.

I love you, Naruto and I know your mother does too. We will love you forever and ever. You will forever be in our hearts.

With our deepest love,

Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage

Namikaze Kushina

Naruto looked at the Fifth Hokage in tears again for the second time in two weeks. He couldn't believe that he was the Fourth Hokage's legacy. That meant he was going to be Hokage some day. His dream was going to come true. _I forgive you Daddy._ He forgave his father for sealing the Kyuubi inside of him. He forgave both of his parents for leaving him. "Why? Why did he want me to know when I was 25? I'm going to turn 26 in a week." Naruto said through more tears.

"Because, that was his wish. He wanted you to grow up before you knew." Tsunade walked over and hugged Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto, you are going to be the Sixth Hokage once I either die or retire."

Naruto was even more shocked then before. This was too much to take in. Naruto backed away form Tsunade until his back hit the wall. Naruto shook his head. Naruto opened his mouth several times before saying what he wanted to say. "I-I-I'm g-g-oing to the S-s-Sixth H-H-Hokage?"

"Yes."

Naruto bolted for the door. He needed sometime to think by himself. Naruto ran out the door and out of the Tower. He ran for the Hokage Mountain. He ran for his father's head. Naruto sat down on top of his father's head before lying backwards crying. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was the Sixth Hokage. He was the Fourth Hokage's son and legacy.

Naruto lay on top of Minato's head for a while when he sensed someone's chakra. He knew who it was. He memorized everyone's chakra signature in the village. Shikamaru walked through the trees and sat down beside the blonde. "What do you want?" Naruto mumbled.

"It was the Hokage who sent me after you. She wanted to make sure you where all right. I didn't come here on my own." Shikamaru paused and looked up at the clouds. "So, I heard what happened with you and Hinata." Shikamaru said trying to make conversation; however, after several minutes Naruto didn't respond. "Man, Naruto why do you have to be so troublesome?"

Naruto just shrugged still looking at the clouds. "What's wrong with you anyways?" Shikamaru asked and then realized he had just asked the wrong question.

"You have parents, Ino has parents, Hinata has a father, Choji has parents, and what do I have? No one!" Naruto shouted sitting up looking at Shikamru. "I just found out that I'm the Fourth Hokage's son and that I'm going to be the Sixth Hokage!" Naruto throw himself back onto Minato's head near tears again.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto in shock. "You just found out that you are the Fourth Hokage's son? Man, Naruto, your slow. I've known for several years."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru confused. "How did you find out before me?"

"I'm smart. You look like him. You even have the same length hair now. You both have the same face minus the whiskers. You are one of the only people who have learned the Resengan and Hiraishin. No one else could ever learn those two moves."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru. "I better get back to Hinata-chan. I bet she worried where I am. Shika? What time is it?" Naruto asked realizing that the sky was turning dark.

"After eight."

"Shit, I've been out since ten this morning. I bet Sakura and Hinata are wondering where I am. Bye, Shikamaru." Naruto said in a flash of yellow.

"See you later." Shikamaru said looking at where Naruto just was.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted running into his apartment. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled again, when Hinata didn't answer. "Hinata!" Naruto was starting to get nervous. Hinata wasn't answering back. "Hinata? Sakura? Where are you?" Naruto was running from room to room not finding anyone.

Naruto ran to his room and found Hinata's crutches and a letter. Naruto opened the letter and read what was written inside. _I have Hinata. You have to come and get her if you ever want to see your blessed Hinata again. I also have Sakura. Uchiha. _Naruto dropped the letter. "NO!" Naruto shouted. He ran to Tsunade's office in fear for what Sasuke was going to do with both Hinata and Sakura.

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted banging the door open. "Some Uchiha took Hinata and Sakura. I know Teme's handwriting and Sasuke took Hinata and Sakura!"

Tsunade started at Naruto. He had ran into this room two weeks ago carrying a battered Hinata and now he was back saying that she was gone, along with Sakura. "What?"

Naruto walk over to Tsunade's desk and handed her the letter that was left on his bed. Tsunade read the short note and looked up and Naruto. "We have a problem. I need someone to get the rest of Konoha 11 and there sensei's that are alive."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Hahahahaa! I didn't plan this to turn out this way but it did. When I have idea's coming I just write them out. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm not sure how soon because I start school on Tuesday.

Review please.


	5. Confusion

Authors Note: I'm very, very sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update

**Authors Note:** I'm very, very sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update. I've had no time to just sit down and write since school has started. Between school, volleyball, and homework, I have no time at all. Just to warn you, Kakashi is OC in one of the scenes.

I realized that I posted the chapter before it was done. So here is the finished chapter.

Sorry for the delay!

Read, Enjoy, and please Review!

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, Choji, and everyone's sensei's where in the room. Naruto was standing the in corner hurt, angry, and confused. Everyone was just standing there. No one was doing anything. Why? Hinata, still hurt and weak, and Sakura where taken by someone. An Uchiha. Someone needed to get things going when Tsunade finally spoke up.

"As you have been informed, Hinata and Sakura have both been taken captive by Uchiha." When Tsunade said that both Naruto and Neji hissed. "I need your help to get both of the girls back."

Everyone stood there not sure what to do. After a couple of minutes, Ino finally spoke up. "What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto will be leading this mission with Kakashi. Neji and Kiba and Akamaru, I need the three of you to track Hinata and Sakura. Kurenai, I need you to make sure that no one will be under any Sharingan attack. If they are, you know what to do, am I correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good." Tsunade then turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, I need you to think of the plans. You will be the brains of this Rescue Mission. You are a very important part of this mission."

"What about me?" Choji asked.

"You, Choji, will help with the break in of the building if you need to break into anything." Tsunade then turned to everyone. "Everyone might not come back; we are dealing with Uchiha, which means Akatsuki might be involved including Orochimaru and his gang. Be careful and safe. Everyone is aloud to go."

"Naruto stay here though." Tsunade said when Naruto put his hand on the door.

"Naruto, for this mission, I want you to try and kill Sasuke if he is involved. He is the main threat. He was almost killed by Hinata and he almost killed you at the Valley of the End. Please be careful and don't do anything stupid. You remember the last time you took form of the Kyuubi, right?"

Naruto nodded not saying anything. "Be careful, you have enough power to kill someone but make sure its not one of our people please, just Sasuke."

"Granny Tsunade? Will Hinata be alright?" Naruto said something for the first time that evening since they found out the news.

Tsunade walked over and hugged Naruto before answering. "She will be fine. Good night Naruto and good luck."

Naruto walked out the door and Kakashi was there in Naruto's spot. "Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Right. It's about Naruto, he's upset, tomorrow, make sure he isn't doing anything that harms anyone else or himself, use the tag Jirayia gave you if he goes into the two or more tail form. Make sure he doesn't use the jutsu that almost destroyed his arm."

"Alright. I'm guessing the reason why you put me and Naruto in charge is so that I can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Right. You may go now."

Kakashi disappeared going to the memorial stone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was staring at Obito's name. _What should I do Obito? I have to make sure this mission goes as a success and not a failure. I have to watch everyone and make sure no one dies. Naruto has to kill Sasuke if he sees him. Should I let him kill Sasuke? What should I do? Please help! I need your help more now then ever. _

Kakashi then looked at Minato's name. _Sensei, what should I do? Your son has to kill an Uchiha if he sees him! For Goodness Sakes! What should I do? I know you would say, he has to follow orders but what happens when he dies and Sasuke doesn't? What should I do if that happens? Hinata wouldn't be very happy. However, you could see your son again. Please watch over us tomorrow. Make sure everything goes according to plan, make sure no one dies, please, sensei, I need you help._

Kakashi was standing there for the next three hours when he sensed someone's chakra. "Hmm?" Kakashi asked Might Gai who was walking up behind him.

"You should get some rest; we have a big mission tomorrow. We'll need your Sharingan, and you need all the strength for that. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Don't remind me please." Kakashi remembering when Gai carried him home from the mission to rescue Gaara.

"Yeah." Gai chuckled. "You should go and get some rest, how long have you been out here?"

"Don't know. Since after the meeting we had with Tsunade about the mission tomorrow." Kakashi said truing his back to the memorial stone. "What time is it?"

"Close to midnight. Come on, let's go back." Gai said walking in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi sighed and then followed Gai into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat one his bed with only his shorts on; he was deeply depressed. Hinata was gone and still hurt. _How long can she last by herself? I know that Sakura is with her, but still, they could have been separated or one could-- no, I'm not going to think about that._

"_Kyuubi! Hey, Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted into the deep dark cage._

_The Kyuubi didn't come out for several more minutes. "What?" He growled._

"_What's going on? Hinata and Sakura where both captured and Tsunade wants me to kill Sasuke!" _

_Kyuubi sighed heavily and he blew so hard out of his nose that he blew Naruto off his feet. "I don't know, kit. Figure it out yourself." Kyuubi then turned around into the cage leaving Naruto standing alone inside his own mind._

"Damnit!" Naruto mumbled lying down on his bed. "That didn't help at all!"

Naruto lied there for several more minutes when he finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was sitting in a cell all by herself. She didn't know where Sakura was, she couldn't move because of the casts on her right arm, and left leg, along with the several bandages on her burn marks. Hinata realized had badly she really was. She was a mess. "How did I get myself into this mess?" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Because, you're Uzumaki Naruto's love and you tried to kill my younger brother." Some said walking into Hinata's cell.

"W-who are y-you?" Hinata stuttered wondering whom the man was standing in front of her.

"I killed the Uchiha Clan and almost killed my younger brother. Just that should give me away." Itachi chuckled when Hinata gasped.

"You are bait to get Naruto for the Kyuubi. We need what is inside of Naruto, not you. You are just a bug in our base. A bug that needs to be squashed." Itachi said leaving Hinata in tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting on her cot in her cell. She was wondering why she was here. _How did they capture us? I remember when we where sitting there talking and then I wake up here in a cell alone and I can't feel my chakra. This sucks. I can't break out of here. I wonder how Hinata is doing. She can't do anything because of her casts on her arm and leg. Please, Kami, help us! _Sakura though looking up to the ceiling.

Sakura sat there for a couple of more minutes until the door opened. Sakura sat there completely still and holding her breath. The man chuckled, "You are very different from when I last fought you, several years ago, Sakura. You have changed greatly." Sasuke kept on chucking.

"So have you, Uchiha." Sakura said standing up and walking over to Sasuke. "Why do you want Hinata and me?"

"You two are just a bug in our base. A bug that needs to be squashed." Sasuke chuckled again.

"You bastard!" Sakura shouted punching him in the face. "You think I'm like that weak little girl from several years ago still don't you? For your information, buster, I just happen to be the top female ninja in the village out of our class. You have no right to say anything about me being a 'bug that needs to be squashed'!"

Sakura then leaned in and kissed Sasuke shocking him. Sasuke struggled to break free but two minutes later Sakura broke the kiss and Sasuke fled from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone ready?" Naruto shouted. When he saw a bunch of nods and heard a bunch of grunts he shouted, "Alright, let's go!"

Everyone then leapt into the trees towards Hinata and Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: **Dun dun duu! What is going to happen between Sakura and Sasuke? What are the Akatsuki going to do with Naruto? What is going to happen?

All your questions will be answered in the future! You just have to be patient!

'Till next time!


	6. Machines

Naruto called everyone to a halt

Naruto called everyone to a halt. "Let's stop here for the night." Everyone had been going all day and needed a rest. They all broke into different groups and went to work. They knew what they needed to do and they all went to work.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" Kakashi came up from behind Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto said as he sat down against a tree. "Kakashi. I don't want anything bad to happen to Hinata-chan. I love her."

Kakashi sat down beside his student who was a rank bellow himself. "I bet nothing is going to happen to either of the girls. Sasuke cares too much about Sakura and he would never hurt Hinata. Don't believe me though. Sasuke has changed over the years and I don't know him anymore."

Naruto was quite for a while. Kakashi got up and started to get ready to sleep. Naruto was still sitting there when Shikamaru came over and sat down beside Naruto. "You really should eat something, you know." Shikamaru said handing Naruto a plate of food.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled but he didn't eat anything.

"Damnit Naruto! Why do you have to be so damn troublesome? You're not the only one going through a hard time right now. Have you thought of Ino? Sakura is the sister Ino has never had. What about Neji? Neji isn't showing any thing, because he knows when to show his emotions and when to not show them. You are the leader of this mission. Therefore, start acting like one. We need a leader and we need one now. A leader needs to know when to put his emotions away. Come on Naruto, snap out of it!" Shikamaru would have continued but then the look on Naruto's face went form depression to fear. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shikamaru asked putting chakra into his ear to hear better. He then heard it. Trees falling. Too many of them.

Naruto then snapped into being a leader. "Neji, Kiba, Kurenai, and Kakashi!" Everyone was up and ready once they heard their name. "Neji I want you to use your Byakugan to see what is going on. Kiba and Akamaru, I want you to do what Neji tells you to." Naruto then looked at Kurenai. "Kurenai, I want you to gather everyone into formation and when Kakashi or I give the signal we will attack what ever is out there."

Everyone went out in to do there jobs. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"There too many trees falling. Something big is coming and it's not going to be pretty. We need everyone to be ready. Half are going to stay behind with me and once we find out what the thing is, I'm leaving with my group to find Hinata and Sakura. You will keep the rest of the group and fight what ever is coming."

"Okay. Who are you taking?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on what the thing is. But I'll try and keep our numbers even." Naruto said waiting for Neji to come over the radio.

"Neji, to Naruto, over."

"Naruto. Over."

"I have figured out what the thing is. Over."

"What is it? Over."

"It's some sort of boat that goes on land. Over."

"What? Over"

"The thing is like a giant boat with wheels. It destroys everything in its path. It looks like its head towards some village. Over."

"How big is it? Over."

All Naruto heard was "It's--" and then the only thing he could hear was static.

"Neji! Neji!" Naruto shouted. "We've lost communication with Neji. I'll try Kiba's station."

"Kiba can you hear me?" Naruto repeated that several times and only got static. "This is bad."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kiba! Run back to Naruto!" Neji shouted fighting some person that came out of the boat.

"No! I'm going to stay here with you." Kiba and Akamaru were fighting another one. Kiba ran up to one of the trees and ran to the top. "Ohh no." What Kiba saw were thousands of people walking in front of the boat. Kiba then ran down the tree to Neji. "Neji, You'll never survive lets go. There are thousands of them. We have to back to Naruto, now!"

"Now you agree." Neji sighed running from the people. Neji had cuts and so did Kiba but no major injure. They ran and finally got back to the campsite and they found Naruto looking at a map with Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "There are thousand of people coming with that boat thing and even more in the boat. There's no way we are going to be able to kill them all and save Hinata and Sakura at the same time."

"Okay. Choji!" Naruto shouted.

Choji came running to Naruto. "Yes?"

"I want you to take this message to Tsunade. We are not going to be here when you come back. Just stay in the village until Tsunade tells you something to do." Choji nodded and ran towards the village.

"Okay, everyone. Get only the essentials and we are leaving in five minutes to go and find Sakura and Hinata."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the floor thinking about what life would have been like if Sasuke wouldn't have left to go to Orochimaru. They might have been together and she wouldn't have married Lee. She loved Lee but it wasn't the love Sakura felt for Sasuke. They were a perfect match. She and Lee didn't quite match as she did with Sasuke. Lee was dead so it didn't matter. Lee died on the same mission as Tenten. Two hearts were broken when they found out the news. Both Neji and herself. However, she was more heart broken when they couldn't bring Sasuke home. _Sasuke... why do you have to be so complicated. Why can't you be simple like Lee? Lee was an easy man to be married too. I wish you had left. Why did you? Just to revenge your brother? What if he didn't kill your clan to prove him power? What if it was more then that reason? What if he was ordered to? Why do you have to be complicated? Why did that kiss feel like I was cheating on someone? I love you. No one else. Please, Sasuke, come back to me. I love you. _As soon as she ended her last thought, Sasuke came in. _Thinking of the devil. _Sakura thought as Sasuke walked over to her. She didn't bother to get up.

"Sakura." Sasuke said sweetly. Too sweetly for him. Sakura just sat there waiting for him to say something else. Sasuke sighed but he continued anyway. "I've thought a long time about that kiss and..." Sasuke didn't finish because he showed Sakura what he meant.

This was just what Sakura needed. The kiss from her one true love. However, in the middle of the kiss, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and cut her throat. Sakura collapsed to the floor dead. "You're just a bug that needs to be squashed." Sasuke laughed walking out of the cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held his fist up again calling his group to a halt. They were miles away from the machine and everyone needed to rest. Especially Kiba and Neji, they where both battered from there fights with the people.

"Naruto, we need to keep going. Either one of them could be dead now." Ino protested.

"Ino, I know. This kills me to take this much time but none of us have gotten enough sleep to keep going." Naruto paused and looked at Kiba and Neji sitting on the floor. "Plus, Kiba and Neji need there rest. They both are injured and I want you to make sure there good to go in a couple of hours."

Ino was about to protest some more but when she saw the look on Naruto's face, Ino sighed. "Alright."

"Naruto, do you need anyone to do anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Rest, we all need to rest." Naruto yawned.

"You sleep. You haven't slept since we started this mission." Kakashi ordered.

"Alright." Naruto yawned again and was asleep in the ground the next breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was doing paperwork, again, when Choji burst into the room. "What is it Choji?"

"Here." Choji gasped throwing the note to Tsunade.

Tsunade read the note and her face changed dramatically. "Shizune! I nee you in here now!"

Shizune ran into the room and the note was thrown in her face as soon as she entered the room. Shizune read the note and imminently went to work. "Choji I want you to take the ninja to the place you saw this 'thing'."

"Yes, Ma'am." Choji said.

"This is not going to be good." Tsunade sighed.


	7. Uchiha's

Tsunade stood in her office facing the windows

Tsunade stood in her office facing the windows. This wasn't good. Too many bad things were happing at once. Hinata almost dieing, Hinata and Sakura both held captive and now this. "What the hell is going on?" Tsunade whispered looking down at the people walking in the streets. No one knew what was going. They had no idea that a war might break out because of this thing that was destroying the earth and people attacking everything. They had no idea that the village could be in danger. They had no idea. And they weren't going to find out. Tsunade was going to push them not finding out for as long as she could. She was going to protect her village. _What is a woman suppose to do? I'm over sixty and I have to save a village. Now I see why Jirayia died. He was fighting some stronger and younger then him. Jirayia, help me, Sarutobi, help me. _

"Hokage-sama, your orders?" Shikaku asked. Shikaku was leading the group to fight the thing. He was in charge of hundreds of ninja and ANBU. Choji was to show him where the boat is and then head back home. Hopefully by the time this was settled, Naruto would be home with Hinata and Sakura.

"Move out and be careful." Tsunade said to Shikaku. She then turned to Choji. "Choji, you know your part and once you're done come home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The two men said in allusion.

Tsunade had not moved even after the two men left. She watched the hundreds of ninja leave to go fight a battle they might not win. Many would lose there lives. Family would be disappointed. Everyone would lose a loved one today. Tsunade had no doubt about it. _Please, Kami, watch over every leaf nin going into battle today. Please watch there safety._ Once Tsunade had finished her prayer, she went to find some whiskey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji had confirmed the base they were standing in front of was the place where both Hinata and Sakura were being held captive. However, he couldn't find Sakura but he found Hinata. Alive and somewhat well. Naruto had Shikamaru come up with the plan and now everyone went into formation. "This will be hard without Choji but we can live." Shikamru had said. "Gai-sensei, you will take Choji's place with the breaking in."

"Right." Gai had said seriously. No one beside the senseis had seen Gai serious besides Lee but he's dead. It was a first for everyone else, even Neji.

"Everyone in formation?" Kakashi asked over the radio.

"Affirmative." Everyone answered.

"All right. Begin." Kakashi said into the radio and everyone began there part of the plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How much farther Choji?" Shikaku asked his best friends son.

"Not that much farther. We should be there within the next hour." Choji said and after that, no one spoke another word because everyone was e preparing for a battle they might not win. However, they would sacrifice themselves to save their village from war and poverty. Choji was right, they where there with in the hour. "Okay troops. This is the plan..." Shikaku explained the plan and every ninja had there own part of the plan. After he was done, talking Shikaku pulled Choji aside. "Choji, I will most likely not survive this battle. Please tell Shika and my wife I love them. Tell your father and Ino's that I love them also and will never forget them."

"Yessir."

"Good. Now get going." Shikaku said watching Choji take of toward the village. "Alright! Listen up! We will start in about five minutes. I want everyone ready to go. Say your last prayers and have no fear. For we are ninja of the Leaf and we will die with Honor!" After Shikaku yelled that last phrase, every ninja was yelling in agreement and then everyone was saying there last goodbyes or getting ready for the battle.

Five minutes later, everyone was in formation. "Alright. Move out!" Every ninja leapt forward to many of there deaths.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first group broke open the wall. "What do you see Neji?" Naruto whispered.

Neji activated him Byakugan. "Three guards to the left and Hinata is to the right. Sakura... I can't find her."

"It's alright." Naruto said to Neji. He then pressed a button one his radio. "Kakashi. We have target on Hinata. You find Sakura. Over and out"

"Affirmative. Over and out."

"All right. Let's move it. Gai, I want you to take care of the guards. Neji, Shika, with me." Naruto said running towards Hinata's cell. They stopped in front of Hinata's cell. Naruto motioned for Neji to break the door. After several attempts, the door broke open. All three of the men walked into the cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was guiding his group down the hallways. They checked every cell and so far no Sakura. _What if she's dead? _All right. Let's go back. We've checked every cell. There's no sign of her." They where walking out when Kiba sensed someone's chakra. "It's strong." Was all Kiba said.

A couple of seconds later, Kakashi was rained on by kunia's. "What the hell? Everyone out!"

"I don't think so." A voice chuckled. "I like seeing you like this, Kakashi. Bleeding and hurt. You don't know how long I've waited for you to come." The voice paused. "Not that long actually. Once Naruto found out that Hinata, his beloved, was found missing. It would be easy to get you here. Ohh, are you looking for her?" The voice came forward. It was Sasuke with a dead Sakura in his arms. "Take her. She was a bug that needed to be squashed."

"What the hell... did you do?" Kiba shouted.

"Kakashi, we have Hinata. Over." Naruto said over the radio.

_Naruto you idiot._ "Perfect. The plan was a success."

"Success? What does that mean?" Kurenai asked.

"The whole plan was to get Naruto here. We needed Naruto to complete the ultimate plan. We captured Hinata and Sakura for bait. The real person we we're after was Naruto."

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto, come here now. We need back up."

"Alright on our way." Naruto's line then went dead.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.


	8. Riverly

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long update.

Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's alright Itachi. I can take care of everything. All they are are some bugs that want to be squashed. It'll be simple." Sasuke mumbled to his older brother Itachi.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was being too confidante in himself. "Alright. You know where to find me if you need anything." With that said, Itachi vanished.

"Okay. Itachi is gone. Kakashi is bleeding and hurt. Now everything will be a piece of cake once Naruto gets here." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto appeared as soon as Itachi vanished.

"We have Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi.

_Naruto, you need to learn to be more careful! _Kakashi thought; however, instead he yelled: "Naruto! Run! They're after you! Run away now!"

"What?" Naruto asked finally seeing what was going on. Sasuke was standing there holding Sakura. A dead Sakura. Kakashi was hurt and everyone else was alert and ready to attack on the first sign of trouble. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "What the hell have you done? You captured MY future wife and you _killed_ Sakura? Our teammate? Our friend? What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto was now furious and could fell the Kyuubi leaking through him, changing his nails and the color of his eyes.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi yelled but Naruto didn't hear him.

Sasuke chuckled the chuckle that Naruto hated the most. "I wasn't after Hinata. I was after you."

"What do you mean _I was after you?_" Naruto growled and the fox was taking more control of his body. He had the ears of the fox now.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi yelled again but Naruto didn't hear him again. Kakashi could see the ears and the arms of chakra surrounding Naruto

"Like I said, I'm after you." Sasuke sighed. "I have to spell it out for you don't I? Just like old times? Orochimaru wants the Kyuubi and so does the Akatsuki. I'm with the Akatsuki now. I know what Orochimaru is up to and so I'm helping my older brother. Now that the prep talk is out of the way, we can do this one of two ways: the easy way or the hard way."

"Which is the one where I kick your ass, Sasuke?" Naruto said growling and the body of the Kyuubi was now taking from out of red chakra.

"Uhh, no way. Okay you brought this on yourself." Sasuke said vanishing and then coming up behind Naruto and pushing his sword slowly into Naruto's throat but it wouldn't have any effect because of the chakra surrounding Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in fear. She was about to yell something else but Kakashi cut her off.

"Neji! Get Hinata out of here and get back up! Now!" Kakashi yelled and then Neji left the room with his cousin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was about to sit down at the table with Shizune to eat dinner but a pounding knock was heard on the front door. "What now? I thought I was never suppose to be bugged at home," Tsunade mumbled

She then got up and went to answer the door. Tsuande opened her front door and saw Neji holding his cousin in his arms unconsiness. Neji looked exhausted as well. "What…?"

"Lady Hokage, the whole thing was a set up. They captured Hinata to lure Naruto into their base. All they wanted was the Kyuubi. Sakura is…" Neji didn't have to say anymore.

"Alright, I will send out for the rest of ANBU black ops and you will lead them there." Tsunade was upset that her student was killed by her own teammate. Things were going bad and fast. First there was Hinata almost dying, then she was captured, next the machine and now this. She had to act fast.

Within minutes, several ANBU black ops were standing in front of Tsunade. "You will be lead by Hyuuga Neji to were Uzamaki Naruto is currently being attacked by Uchiha Sasuke," At the sound of that name, the mood of the ANBU changed dramatically. "You will need to proceed with caution. Move out" With that everyone was moving towards the south…

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku ran forward with a battle cry. The machine knew that they were coming now. It was obvious when hundreds of ninja were running forward. Shikaku suddenly stopped. He was amazed. The machine was like a giant boat. The biggest boat he had ever seen and the only boat that he had seen travel on land. Along with the machine, there were hundreds of ninja. _This isn't going to be good… _

"Shikaku!" Chouza yelled. "Move!"

Shikaku then looked up and saw a couple of ninja throwing some kunai at him. He jumped out of the way and swore underneath his breath as one of the kunai hit him in his arm. He then pulled the kunai out of his arm. Shikaku went through some hand signs **"Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" **The ninja were suddenly in the same position as he was.

"Nice work Shikaku!"

"Thanks Chouza, now get moving!" Shikaku had to yell over the roar of the machine. He then looked back at the ninja. They were gone. "What the…" Suddenly something hit Shikaku in the back knocking him out and tearing his skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nice work," The lead ninja said looking at the ninja from the Leaf village on the ground. "Now capture the rest."

"Right," The other ninja leapt away. The leader looked at the Leaf ninja. He was one of the several he wanted. He hoped that all or most of the council members were here at the battle. He picked up the ninja by his spiky ponytail. He bound the other ninja he had captured and picked them up with no problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shikaku! No!" Inochio yelled. He had just seen his best friend since the Academy days, attacked from behind and then captured. Things were not going well for the Leaf Nins. "Chouza! Let's go!" They were going to get their best friend back.

"What's up?"

"Shikaku was captured. We're going to get him back." Inochio said simply. The best friends where off to rescue their best friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Perfect, everything is falling into place," The ninja said to the leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru started barking at Sasuke. "Shut it, Akamaru!" _Sorry bubby, I didn't mean to be such a jerk. _

"Kiba! Cut it. Everyone, I want you alert and on your toes. You may have to kill," Kakashi said simply raising his headband. He hadn't even started the fight and he already had to use his Sharingin. "Naruto calm down. We'll get you out of here." Naruto had his whole body surrounded by charka and the second tail was soon to come out.

"You think so?" Sasuke said. He then vanished with Naruto and didn't reappear.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "Shit. We don't have Neji. Shit, we're in trouble. Kiba, can you find Naruto?"

"Yeah, I have his scent and his location."

"Alright, let's go." Gai said running after Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji stopped fifty feet from the hideout. Something wasn't right. He couldn't find anyone. "Commander."

"Yes Neji, what's wrong?" The Commander asked Neji. He had seen Neji when he was Genin and even watched him grow in ranks. He had never seen him like this except when something was wrong.

"No one's there."

"What…?"

"Like I said, no one's there. Everyone left."

"What! Can you find them?" The Commander whispered. This was not good. If the Akashi had Naruto and could control the Kyuubi inside of him, nothing would end good…

"I know where Kakashi and the rest of the team are but Naruto and Sasuke are some where fighting currently…or…wait…there too far away for me to tell anything. Sorry," Neji said with his eyes closed and the sound of regret in his voice.

"It's alright. You have done very well. Now lead us to Kakashi and his team." The Commander said standing up and going to his troops.

"Alright." Neji whispered to himself. He had been going non-stop since Kiba and he had seen the machine. Neji was so tired and he was running low on chakra.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them suddenly appeared in an area with some trees and a deep river. Naruto was no longer help up against Sasuke. He was standing alone on the bank of the river. Naruto could hear someone faintly talking but nothing else.

The faint talking grew louder and louder. Naruto heard a _swoosh_ of a sword and spun around too late. The edge of the blade had sliced his shoulder. Naruto gripped his shoulder. "Sasuke…" Naruto growled. The second tail had almost emerged and for some reason, the charka surrounding his shoulder had not protected him… "Sasuke! Why are you doing this? You don't need to do this!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Naruto turned around and was stabbed in the same shoulder. Again, the charka had not protected him. "Ha ha. I never thought the great Uzamaki Naruto would be bleeding and in pain. Every time I see you fighting you are always winning no matter the fight even when you fought me. Pathetic." Sasuke the paused and answered his question. "I'm doing this because if I capture you, I'll earn my brothers respect. That's what matters to me right now, Itachi's respect…"

Naruto was now furious. "This is all about gaining respect! I can't believe you! All you wanted was more power to _**kill**_ Itachi and now you want his respect?" He charged at Sasuke so fast that the blow knocked him in to the river. "I can't believe you!" Nothing was going well for either of them. Naruto was stabbed twice and Sasuke was currently under water.

In the water, Sasuke cast the newest Justu in his pocket. While Naruto was also getting ready for his next attack as well. Sasuke jumped out of the water panting. Then he jumped into the air Naruto then followed Sasuke's lead. The two of them collided several times in the air but neither of their justu's hit either of them.

It would have to go to hand-to-hand combat. _Shit, if it goes to hand-to-hand, I'll lose no matter what! _Naruto thought angrily.

At the same time, Sasuke was thinking of the same thing. _Awesome, let's go hand-to-hand. _ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. He just stood there. Waiting for Naruto to come and attack him first.

"Sasuke, let's stop," Naruto said standing with his palms of his hands in the air.

"What? The Kyuubi wants to stop a fight? I can't believe my ears!" Sasuke said mocking Naruto.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! We need to stop now! One of us is going to die here if we don't stop!" Naruto yelled at the traitor: of their village, of their friendship, and of their team.

"Not yet. You are the one who is going to die but only once, we extract the Kyuubi from you like we did to Gaara. You will be the one dying!" Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to start fighting again. "Come on, Naruto. I'm waiting for you."

Naruto ran forward with no thought. Sasuke was making him so mad. He wanted to earn respect from his brother, who he wanted to kill several years ago. He was furious with him also because he wanted to _**kill**_ him. He couldn't believe Sasuke. He attacked Sasuke. They went into an all out spar. Both of them were getting hurt every other kick or punch or slash of a sword, kunai, or claws. Both of them were getting tired and they both wanted to win. They stepped back and preformed their jutsu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted running forward with his Resengan. The Kyuubi had emerged his second tail and he was looking more and more like a fox.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running towards Naruto with his Chidori. Sasuke had activated his curse mark and he was in his second stage as a human bird.

The two of them collided together and both were thrown into the river. Instantly, the two of them we're knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood there shaking his head. His little brother was an idiot sometimes. He didn't understand what happened but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had Naruto, the Nine-tailed fox host.

Or so he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go before he finds out." Neji whispered to the Commander. They had Naruto _and_ Sasuke. He sent a couple of ANBU block ops to find Kakashi's team and bring them home. They all were in the trees shouting like bullets towards Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Again, Tsunade was sitting down at her table, but this time was for breakfast, when there was a pounding knock on her front door. "What now...?" Tsunade mumbled angrily. She opened the door and saw a frantic Shizune at the door. "It's Naruto, they found him but he's badly hurt. We need you now."

"Alright. Tell me what happened on the way." Tsunade said closing the door behind her forgetting about breakfast.

"There's something you should know, My Lady..." Shizune said.

"What?" Tsunade asked with a look of confusion on her face. This wasn't going to be good news if Shizune was talking like that.

"It's Sasuke, Neji and the Commander found the two of them in the water of a river. Neji told me that Itachi was there after they left, luckily, they left the two of them disguised them but they are really logs. We have Sasuke here under heavy security with the ANBU black ops."

"Good. I want Naruto protected also. This isn't going to be the first time they'll try to capture him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two of them then speed off into the direction of the hospital.


	9. Talks

Naruto was lying in bed and smelling something. Something strange. Naruto then relived it was the smell of the hospital. Naruto tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright, he had to immediately close his eyes. He felt a bandage on his shoulder and his ribs. About five minutes later Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kakashi and Tsunade in the room with him. He smiled lightly and looked around the room. He saw a curtain around a bed and saw a faint shape of Hinata's body. He was glad that she was okay and alive. Kakashi had some bandages on him from all the kunai but nothing major.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Kakashi said looking at Naruto smiling underneath his mask.

"Glad to see you're alive." Naruto said hoarsely. "How's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"She's alive and well. Her broken leg has healed totally and her arm is almost healed about a week and she'll be as good as new." Tsunade said looking at Hinata's shadow.

"Is she asleep or awake? How long have we been out?" Naruto asked curious about both answers.

"Asleep. Hinata has been out for one day while you on the other hand have been out for four. Anyway, what happened once Sasuke teleported you two?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto. "You were a mess when Neji and the Commander, Yamato actually, brought you back here."

Naruto then told the whole story from the moment he and Sasuke disappeared to the moment he passed out. Once he was down, Tsunade and Kakashi sat there looking at him. "So, Sasuke is now with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, I know it kinda throw me off. When we were Genin, he wanted to gain power to kill his brother and now he is on the same side as Itachi..." Naruto said as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. Someone you want to talk to is waking up. You can go over to her if you like." Tsunade said looking at Hinata's shadow that was now stirring.

Naruto slowly got out of his bed and he mad a face as his shoulder and ribs started to burn. He didn't care though; all he cared about was Hinata-chan. He slowly made his way over there. He almost slipped twice and had to shack of Tsunade's hand. He pulled back the curtain and saw Hinata looking at him with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Yes, I'm here Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to his future wife. He had missed her dearly. Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Hinata smelled like roses. The perfect smell for her. As they pulled apart, he remembered that he needed to tell her something important. "I have something to tell you..."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking into his bright blue eyes.

"The day you were taken away from me... Granny Tsunade told me something important..." Naruto looked over at her and she nodded her head in approval for what he was bout to say. That was all he needed to have to courage to tell Hinata. "I'm the Fourth Hokage's son...I'm Namikaze Naruto...not Uzumaki Naruto...I'm going to be the Sixth Hokage..." Naruto said he sat up and looked at Hinata he could see that she was amazed and happy. Not upset or mad. Happy.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun, I'm so happy for you." Hinata said leaning into his chest.

"You're not mad?"

"No. Now why would I?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno." Naruto said looking into Hinata's beautiful eyes. "Now that that's out of the way...when do you want our wedding to be?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata sat there looking at Naruto. Now she had not expected them to talk about there wedding so soon. She sat there and thought for a while and picked a date. "November 5."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked that was in the middle of winter but he didn't mind.

"Yes. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes. But first we have to see if that's allowed with Granny Tsunade." Naruto said looking over at Tsunade and she nodded her head. "You know, you will be the one to marry us right?"

"Yes, I thought that. The weeding is close so we will need to hurry with everything." She said. "Now, I do need to talk to the two of you." Tsunade said standing up and walking over to them. "I want to keep Naruto here over night and Hinata is allowed to leave at the same time." Tsunade said but then directed her attention to Naruto. "Naruto, you have inherited the Namikaze compound. You are allowed to live there and you have inherited all the money."

"Right, I kinda figured that out on my own." Naruto said looking at Tsunade with the look of happiness on his face.

"Okay then I will need to help you with the weeding arrangements. I want the both of you to come and see me once you are out of the hospital." Tsunade said standing up and leaving the room.

"Naruto, I want you to see you also once you are able too." Kakashi said also leaving the room.

"Right." Naruto said and then looked at Hinata. "Ohh Hinata-chan. I think it's time." Naruto whispered and Hinata squealed with delight, for she knew exactly what Naruto meant. The two of them kissed and then slept with each other that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata had the most exciting night in a hospital that anyone could imagine. Love was in the air that night; if no one could sense the love then he or she shouldn't be a ninja. They stayed up and talked to whole night. They talked about random things. Like what would life be like right now if Sakura was alive or Jirayia or what would have happened if Hinata wouldn't have lived-- however, that wasn't a favorite topic for Hinata. The talked and talked into the night. The one topic they avoided was Sasuke and that was for Naruto. They also talked about there wedding and what it was going to be like. Naruto had said that he didn't care what Hinata looked like as long as she was herself and the she loved her. Hinata was pleased with that and was happy that she was marrying Naruto and not Kiba. They also kissed the most they have in there whole life. They were either talking or kissing. Naruto loved the smell on Hinata. She smelled like roses and Hinata loved the smell on Naruto, he smelled like foxes or the woods. She couldn't decide which but it didn't matter because she still loved the scent on him. The night went by so fast and neither of them wanted morning to come. Once morning came, they were back in there own beds and Naruto's was cold for lying in Hinata's the whole night. No one had come in to check on them but maybe Tsunade had ordered that to give them a little privacy and to talk the night away. Four came and Tsunade released them. They where good to go but they had to take it easy for the next couple of days. They went to see Tsunade around five that evening. Naruto and Hinata both sat in the two chairs and looked at Tsunade. "I'm glad to see you two up and moving. Now for the weeding, we can have it in the rose garden of your house, Naruto. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Naruto said looking at Hinata who nodded.

"Good. Now what time do you want to be wed?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and both said "Five and the reception at seven?" Naruto asked about the reception part.

"That sounds good." Tsunade said writing all of this down. "I'm assuming at your house Naruto?"

"Yes. I'll have it cleaned up by then."

"Good, good." Tsunade said looking at Naruto. "Now about the village knowing who you really are, when would you like to inform them?"

Naruto didn't need to think about any of that. He already knew. "Tomorrow."

"Okay. The two of you may go, I have things to plan and get ready for November 5. You two need to pick our party and invite people."

"Ohh, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked before leaving the room.

"Yes Naruto?" Tsunade said looking over everything they had just talked about.

"I was wondering if you could give Hinata-chan and I the tour of our new home since neither of us have been there before and I know you have." Naruto said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course. I will after the announcement to the village." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said with a happy look on his face.

"Don't call that." Tsunade mumbled underneath her breath.

"I was thinking for my Best Man to be Kakashi-sensei. What about you Hinata-chan?"

"I think I'm going to go with Ino. She's the only one alive out of the Konoha 11."

"True. Ohh, I forgot, I need to go see Kakashi about something he wanted to talk to me about. Why don't you go and ask Ino to be your Brides Maid?" Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and turned to look at Hinata.

"All right. I'll be fine by myself. No need to worry." Hinata said leaning forward and kissing Naruto's forehead. "Love you my little fox."

"Love you too." Naruto said shocked. He walked the other way. Hinata had just said 'Love you my little fox,' it was all right with him. He didn't mind but how did he know that he was the Kyuubi's container? He then realized that he had transformed when they where in the cave with Sasuke. He then realized that he wasn't watching where he was walking and walked straight into a man. "Sorry si-- Hey! Kakashi, I didn't realize it was you. I was just going to go see you."

"Yo Naruto." Kakashi said putting to book away. "I'm glad you remembered. Congratulations on Hinata, you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks and speaking of Hinata-chan...Kakashi-sensei, will you be my Best Man in the weeding?" Naruto asked and he realized that he had shocked Kakashi with that question.

"I would love to." Kakashi said after a couple of minutes. "Now, I have a serious question to ask you. I was thinking about training you some more. I could teach you everything I know and I know that Jirayia would want you to take up the offer and so would your father. I want to teach you everything. Everything I know and know about Sasuke. I want you to surpass him. I want you to...kill him." Kakashi said looking at Naruto for an answer.

"Yes. I would love to! However, I don't want to leave to village. Hinata-chan needs me right now and I need Hinata-chan and we need to plan our weeding and everything." Naruto said excited.

"Of course, I wasn't planning on leaving the village to train like you did with Jirayia. I'm glad that you took me up on the offer. We'll start in two days." Kakashi said looking into Naruto's face that was just like his fathers. He was an exact replica of him.

"Thank you so much Kakashi! I'll have more details about the weeding. See you in two days!" Naruto said leaving Kakashi standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked slowly to Ino's house. It hurt her leg to walk any faster then she was now. She had said 'love you my little fox' to Naruto. She didn't know why she said that. She knew that he was the Kyuubi container and everything but still she had never said a single thing to Naruto about that. Maybe it was last night, maybe the bravery she showed last night was still in her system; however, Hinata didn't know.

Hinata finally reached Ino's house and knocked on her front door. Hinata really hoped that she was home and that no one else was in the house. Hinata stood there for several more minutes before anyone answered. "Yes?" Ino said opening the door. "Ohh, Hinata, hello. I didn't realize it was you. Come on in." Ino said standing to the side to let Hinata in.

"Thanks. How are you?" Hinata asked politely.

"Great." Ino said looking at Hinata. "Now, what about you? You were out for I can't tell you how long. Every left from Konoha 11 has been worrying about you. What happened! Where's Naruto?" Ino asked trying to the latest scoop on those two.

"Naruto's talking to Kakashi about something-- well actually it's about the same thing I want to ask you but tow different rolls." Hinata said with a small smile on her face while she watched Ino try and figure out what Hinata meant.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked confused.

"Naruto and I are going to get married. He needs a Best Man and I need a Braids Maid and I figured that you are the only girl left besides me that I would ask you to be my Braids Maid." Hinata said while Ino was squealing and laughing with delight.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to Hinata! Ohh, I feel honored! We have to pick out colors for your wedding! When's the day?" Ino said happily.

"November 5. I was thinking about Silver and Gold." Hinata said with out a thought. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Ino squealed some more. "Ohh, I can't wait! You're going to be Uzumaki Hinata! Ohh what a ring! Ohh Hinata, I'm so proud of you. I know that you have always loved Naruto but he was too foolish to realize it until it was too late. You know he will never be too late for you now that you're marring him." Ino and Hinata then picked out the colors of flowers that she would order from her shop and some other various things that they would need for the wedding. After about two or three hours there was a knock at the door and Ino went and answered the door. After a couple of minutes, Naruto and Ino came walking through the living room doorway together. "Ohh Naruto! I'm so happy for the both of you! You don't know how happy I really am!" Ino said with joy in her voice.

"Thanks Ino. You don't know how happy I am either." Naruto then walked over to Hinata and lowered his hand to her. "It's getting late Hinata-chan. We haven't had dinner yet and we need to get ready for tomorrow." Naruto said without a thought of Ino in the room.

"What's tomorrow?" Ino asked curiously.

"Opps. You'll find out tomorrow. Everyone will." Naruto said simply and heading out the door with Hinata. "'Bye Ino."

"Bye," Ino said as Naruto and Hinata were walking out the door together.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the next chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get it up last night but it was up the next day and I'm planning on writing the next chapter tonight. Hope you enjoyed it!

**I, **_**Lucky Naruto08**_**, do solemnly swear to review all the fics I read, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else.  
I have joined the Review Revolution.**

**Copy and Paste this into your profile** (Or story)** to join the Revolution**


	10. The new house

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter and I'm really sorry for the long update. I've just finished exams and now I'm done…until the end of the school year…

I want to thank **TJicebeam **who said**: ****EPIC! That was one of the best first chapters I have ever read! **Thanks TJicebeam! Reviews like those want me to keep writing and post stories faster. Anyhoo, I hope you like this next chapter.

I'm not sure if toad summons have chakra but for this story, we will just say that they do.

Read, Enjoy, Review.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing on top of the tallest building in Konoha. He was impressed with all the people who decided to hear what the Hokage needed to say about him. He wouldn't be surprised if most of the people thought he was going to be thrown out of the village. _I bet a lot of people wish that I would get thrown out of the village…even though I haven't done anything wrong to them recently…_ Naruto thought confused. He thought about that while looking at this father's face. He would never know what he looked like except in rock form. That bugged his sometimes. He had never known parents love and he would never see his parents. Only if his mother hadn't died during childbirth…

Tsunade cleared her throat and got Naruto's attention again. She walked up to the edge of the building and looked out among the crowd for a couple of minutes before she said anything. "I am here to tell you about a person you all know here. I'm here to talk to you about Namikaze Naruto." When Tsunade said Naruto's last name a ripple of confused whispering went through the crowd. "He is not the boy or man he thought he was. You all knew him as the Number One Hyper Active Ninja. He will be from this day forward known as not Uzamaki Naruto but Namikaze Naruto. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage and you will all respect him. His Father, Namikaze Minato, saved this village from the Kyuubi. You **will **treat him with respect and not treat him like the brat you have been." Tsunade stepped to the side and motioned Naruto to walk forward. He walked forward in a Chunin vest and he was wearing his father's jacket with the orange flames. Everyone gasped when Naruto walked forward. They were shocked at the fact that Naruto was almost identical to the Fourth Hokage. He was standing in the same way as Minato had and his hair was the same as Minatos.

Naruto opened up his arms and smiled down on the citizens just as Minato had done. "I am Namikaze Naruto! The son and legacy of the Fourth Hokage!" Every citizen erupted in cheers. Almost every one of them had hated him at one point and people who hated him where cheering for him.

Hinata came over and stood next to Naruto. "I love you," Hinata whispered. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered back.

Tsunade then came over and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go and look at your new house."

"Alright," Naruto said happily looking down at everyone on the ground. He then turned his back on them and took Hinata-chan's hand.

While Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade were walking through the village, Naruto received many cheers. Naruto was surprised at all the people who were smiling and acknowledging him. Even the people who use to sneer, growl, and do many more things to him were now smiling at him. Naruto liked being appreciated. _Why wouldn't they do this before? Ohh, because they thought I was a monster. They thought I would hurt them… _Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, they're all smiling at you!" Hinata whispered to him.

Naruto nodded. "I know it's really nice. I think this is how my Dad wanted me to be treated." Naruto whispered back. Hinata smiled at that and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Aww, here we are!" Tsunade said smiling at the gate. Tsunade's smile soon vanished when she looked at the gate leading into the past for Naruto.

"Granny Tsunade? What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking puzzled at the Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade shock her heads. "I can't open the gate… This is strange I don't know why it won't open." Tsunade then took hold of the gate and yanked on it with her hands surrounded in chakra. "It still won't open."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Hinata asked looking into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"Do you think that you could use your Byakugan to see why Granny Tsunade can't open the gate?" Naruto asked with no concern in his voice. Hinata nodded and pulled away from Naruto.

"**Byakugan," **Hinata muttered. Hinata stood there for a couple of minutes looking at the gate before she said anything. "Found it." Hinata said pointing to the center of the gate. "It looks like a summoning seal…" Hinata said confused.

"A summoning seal," Tsunade asked with her arms folded across her chest. "That would make sense if you think about it. I mean, Minato did summon toads…like you and Jirayia did." Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Alright, I'll try it." Naruto said biting his thumb and ran through the hand signs**. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" **Naruto then slammed his right hand on the ground. The smoke cleared on the ground and Gamakichi appeared. "Hiya Boss!" Gamakichi said waving his webbed hand in the air.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor." Naruto said looking from Gamakichi to the seal on the gate that had suddenly appeared.

"Sure thing. What do you need me to do, Boss?"

"I need you to focus some of your chakra into that seal on the gate. Do you think you can do that for me?" Naruto asked the toad.

"Ingenious…" Tsunade muttered. "I would never have thought of that."

"Sure thins Boss!" Gamakichi then hopped over to the seal and onto Tsunade's head. "Sorry, Lady but I need to be at eye level with the seal." Tsunade then muttered something angrily at Gamakichi but he ignored it. Gamakichi closed his eyes and after a while, Naruto wasn't sure if this was going to work. Naruto was about to say something when the gate opened. "There you go Boss!"

"Thanks Gamakichi. You can go now but I might need you in the future." Naruto thought of something and said. "Wait a moment, why don't you stay with us for a little bit longer just in case we need you?"

"Sure thing Boss," Gamakichi said hopping down from Tsunade's head and jumping up onto Naruto's which knocked him down.

"Hey! What has that for?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Sorry, I forgot that I grew a lot since the first time you summoned me." Gamakichi said sitting on the ground.

"It's alright," Naruto said standing back up. "Let's go into the house." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand.

Naruto and Hinata walked into the compound and were shocked at what they saw.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku was sitting in a chair bound by chains. He was bleeding in several places from whip slashes. They were trying to get him to talk about the council. How they knew that he was on the council, Shikaku didn't know. They had been at it for hours and Shikaku was about to black out from the loss of blood. Shikaku was sitting there with his head bent forward and his captors were staring him down. Finally, the leader said, "Take him back to his cell. I **will **break you down and you **will **tell me everything I want to know." The leader said waving his hand in dismissal for his two guards.

"Yessir," The two guards said and dragged Shikaku out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Choza and Inoichi were sitting on a branch several stories high, just above were the machine people took Shikaku. They had been sitting here for hours now trying to figure out what to do. They had gone over several plans but none of them was going to work. Finally, Inoichi muttered, "I got it!"

"You got what?" Choza said confused.

"The plan!" Inoichi said proudly.

"Oh...what's the plan?" Choza asked looking from Inoichi to the machine.

Inoichi bent forward whispering, "This is the plan..." He then explained the plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata walked into there new mansion. The outside was gorgeous. Many of the plants had died and had weeds in all the flowerbeds but neither of them cared. They had a hot spring, a medium sized pond with water lilies, several flowerbeds full of roses and two smaller houses off the main house. There were several trees near the backyard and you could see parts of the Hyuuga estate but not the whole thing. There was also a small dojo for training and other various training areas to train. Naruto and Hinata walked around the backyard smiling. "This is so pretty Naruto-kun!" Hinata said excitedly.

"I agree, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered back. They walked up to the backdoor and Naruto tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Darn it," Naruto whispered. "Gamakichi!" Naruto said louder.

"Yeah Boss?" Gamakichi said hopping out of the pond.

"I need you to open this for me please," Naruto said pointing to the door where a seal had just appeared.

"Sure thing Boss; but, I need to be eye level, Hokage Lady," Gamakichi said jumping up onto Tsunade's head, earning him some foul language. Gamakichi then poured some of his chakra into the seal and the back door opened.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered walking into the house. It felt weird walking into his parents' house twenty-five, almost twenty-six, years after they had died. Naruto walked into the living room and everything was covered with dust. There was a coffee table with a photo on it. Naruto walked over to the picture frame. He had to wipe off the dust to see what the picture was of. He picked up the picture and when he saw the picture, Naruto sat down amazed. It was a picture of his father, mother, himself, and Jirayia. His father and mother were hugging him and Jirayia was standing there with his hands on both of his parents' shoulders. Naruto realized that he did look like his father. Naruto had his hair, eyes, and everything else. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He was seeing his parents for the very first time and he realized how much he had missed out.

Naruto stood up wiping the tears from his eyes. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked placing her head on his shoulder looking at the picture.

Naruto shock his head not saying anything. Naruto the moved and walked into the dinning room. He saw a vase of roses on the table that were somehow alive. _The roses are alive! _Naruto thought amazed. "Hinata-chan, the roses are alive!" Naruto said pointing to them.

"That's strange," Tsunade said with Hinata nodding in agreement.

"I wonder why," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto then looked at the walls and saw more pictures of his mother and father with various people. He saw Kakashi, Jirayia, Tsunade, and many other people he didn't recognize. Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw what a kitchen looked like to a mother. There were still baby bottles lying on the counter top. Seeing that brought tears to Naruto. He walked over and picked up one of his baby bottles. Naruto then placed it back on the counter and he walked out of the kitchen. Naruto walked up some stairs with Hinata, Tsunade, and Gamakichi following him.

Naruto stopped at a door. Naruto stood in front of it and smelled something familiar. Naruto then put his hand on the doorknob and walked inside. Naruto saw his baby crib that was orange and blue. Naruto then laughed. "So that's were I get my taste for orange from!" Naruto then walked farther in and saw a rocking chair. Naruto sat down in it and suddenly remembered something. He remembered the song his father would sing him when he was first born. "Sleep my little fox. Sleep and don't let the wolf wake you. Sleep and don't let the bear wake you. Sleep and be in peace." Naruto sang softly.

"What did you say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then opened his eyes and repeated the song. "Sleep my little fox. Sleep and don't let the wolf wake you. Sleep and don't let the bear wake you. Sleep and be in peace." Naruto paused and looked at Tsunade and Hinata. They both were looking at him strangely. "I don't know how I remember that. I just did. I think it was the lullaby that my father would sing to me to make me sleep..."

"Naruto..." Tsunade said. Naruto then got up and walked out of the room past Hinata and Tsunade. Naruto walked up to the room across form his. Naruto braced himself knowing that it was his parents' room. Naruto opened the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He walked into the room and saw a master bed, a desk, a dresser, and several shelves. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked around the room and saw that it was painted sky blue. Naruto then got up, walked over to the shelves, and pulled out a random book. Naruto looked and saw that it was a book about water justus. Naruto leafed through the book and put it back. He would have time later to look at it. Naruto walked over to the desk and saw papers all over. "Looks like my Dad was as unorganized as me and lazy as you, Ba-chan," Naruto said laughing.

"Shut it Brat," Tsunade said grinding her teeth.

Naruto then picked up a paper and saw that it was a mission paper. The mission was for Kakashi to go and kill Orochimaru. "Well that didn't work, now did Dad?" Naruto said shacking his head and throwing the paper back down on the desk.

"What didn't work, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked walking over to Naruto.

"He sent Kakashi-sensei to go and try and kill Orochimaru. Now that didn't go over very well. I mean Orochimaru is still alive and if Kakashi would have killed him then Sasuke would still be with us and not with the Akatsuki!" Naruto said angry.

Tsunade said, "I remember that. Kakashi came back from the mission barely alive. He almost died during surgery."

"What?"

"He almost died several times. It was an amazing that he could get himself here alive. He almost died during surgery, then when he was recuperating in ICU. Your father never knew that he was alive because Minato died before Kakashi got back from his mission. I bet that your father knows that he is alive." Tsunade said. "There are two more rooms that you haven't seen yet. Your father's study and the library."

"A library?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yes, now let's go to the study," Tsunade said leading Naruto into another door that Gamakichi had to open. Naruto walked into the study and saw that it looked like the Hokage's office but more personalized. There were bookshelves and pictures all over the room. Naruto then left the room and went into the hallway. He created a couple of clones and told them to read every word in that study. They went into the study and forced Hinata and Tsunade out. Naruto locked them in and said, "Let's go to the library."

Tsunade lead Naruto down to the library and opened the door, Naruto was amazed. There were thousands of books. He had never seen so many books in his life. Naruto walked up to a book and pulled it out. Naruto saw that it was all about wind justus. Naruto sat down on the ground and stared to read. Tsunade left them saying that she had paper work to do and Hinata pulled out a book and begun to read also.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You got it?" Inoichi asked Choza.

"Yes," Choza said nodding his head once.

"Good now...go!" Both Inoichi and Choza leapt out of the tree and went to rescue there best friend.


	11. Recuse of a Friend

**Authors Note: **I'm very, very sorry for the long wait. I would have updated later but for some reason, Fanfiction wouldn't let me on to my account so I couldn't get on -.-

Sorry for the long wait. There are only two more chapters after this one. I was going to make it longer but, I decided not to. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Choza was hiding behind a wall and he signaled for Inoichi to stop when he saw two ninja standing right around the corner talking to each other. After five minutes, both ninja went the opposite way. Choza then slowly walked forward and stopped at the next corner.

This time, Choza turned around to face Inoichi. "Inoichi, do you think you can find out where Shikaku is?" Choza asked Inoichi turning back around to make sure there was no one else before he ran to the next corner. Choza signaled for Inoichi to follow.

"Yes, how do you want me too?" Inoichi whispered when he caught up with Choza.

"I want you to use your mind transfer jutsu to find Shikaku." Choza said looking around the corner for the third time and spotted a ninja by himself. "There's one ninja, now is your chance Inoichi."

Inoichi nodded walking forward and ran throw the hand signs muttering, **"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" **Inoichi then fell to the ground but Choza caught him before he hit the floor. Choza nodded for Inoichi to go and find Shikaku.

Ten minutes later, the same guard that Inoichi took over, came back looking happy. "Found him," the guard said before falling to the ground unconscious. "Follow me," Inoichi said leading Choza to a cell.

Inoichi then produced a key and unlocked the cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku was barley conscious when two men walked into his cell. He figured that they were just some more guards wanting to torture more information out of him. So far, he had told no one anything. He had been quite except for the grunts of pain he would let out. The man with blonde hair came over and picked him up. Shikaku didn't mind as long as he wasn't on the hard floor anymore. Shikaku wasn't being jerked around that much and then realized that Choza and Inoichi were rescuing him.

Half way out of the machine, an alarm sounded. Inoichi, Choza, and, Shikaku then were gone in a swirl of wind and leaves. Outside the machine, Shikaku could still hear the alarm going off. Inoichi jumped up into the trees and headed back to Konoha while trying not to jerk Shikaku around.

During their journey, Shikaku was in and out of consciousness. He only caught some of there conversations. When they stopped for water, Shikaku tried to stand up but failed falling back to the ground unconscious.

Later that same day, Choza and Inoichi saw the gates of Konoha. They speed up there pace and headed to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We want to go help our fathers," Ino said trying to convince Tsunade to let them go help fight the machine.

"No."

"Please, they could use our help," Ino pleaded some more.

"No, all they will do is worry about there children. Now what do you th-" At that moment, Inoichi and Choza came through the door carrying a bloody and dieing Shikaku. "Shizune! We need to get to the hospital now!" Tsunade said and then looked at Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. "Now you don't have to worry about a thing, now do you?"

Shikamaru saw his dad and disbelieved what he saw. "Dad, what did you get yourself into, you're so troublesome." Shikamaru then left the Hokage tower and went to find his mom.

Tsunade took Shikaku from Inoichi who had his blood all over him and went to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru ran into his house yelling, "Mom!" He ran throughout the whole house and finally finding her asleep in bed. "Mom, Dad was hurt and is in the hospital."

"What?" Yoshino asked sitting up in bed.

"Dad was on a mission and was hurt. He's at the hospital right now."

"When did you find out?" Yoshino asked getting out of bed and getting dressed into different clothes.

"Just now. I was talking to Lady Hokage and Inoichi came in to the room carrying Dad. It looked like he was tortured almost." Shikamaru said looking around the room for anything of his dads that he could bring him when he was in the hospital.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital." Yoshino said leaving the house. "Why were you talking to the Hokage?"

"Ino and Choji wanted to go help Dad, Choza and Inoichi but Tsunade went let us. I didn't care though. Well, I mean I did but I knew she wouldn't let us. They were being so troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing. "Let's hurry." Shikamaru said jumping to a roof.

"I'm not a ninja," Yoshino sighed.

Shikamaru ran straight into the door and asked a nurse where his father was. They told him that he was in operating room four. Shikamaru then went to where the nurse told him that his father was. Shikamaru saw Inoichi and Choza sitting on a bench with Ino and Choji. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Inoichi said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Shikamaru said pacing back and forth.

"He was captured yesterday and we don't know what happened." Choza said looking at Shikamaru pace back and forth.

"Sit down Shika; you're going to wear yourself out." Ino said getting up and placing her hands on Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru looked into Inos eyes and did what he told her. Five minutes later, Yoshino came and sat next to Shikamaru.

After what seemed like an eternity to Shikamaru, Tsunade finally came out of the operation room and had a smile on her face. "He will live." Tsunade then sat down. "However, he won't be the ninja he once was." Tsunade then frowned.

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asked standing up.

"Some of his chakra networks were damaged so his control over chakra will be that of a Genin or Chunin level. He can still be a ninja but not the one he use to be." Shikamaru leaned his head against the wall and smiled. He's father is going to live.

"When can we see him?"

"Now if you like but he is still out cold. Shikaku won't wake for a couple more days." Shikamaru then stood up and walked over to his father. Everything was still in one piece but he was bandaged on both of his arms. "I'm guessing his chakra networks in his arms were damaged."

"Yes."

Yoshino went over and lay beside her injured husband.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Three Days Later**

Shikaku could hear people talking. He thought it was the ninja from the machine. He went completely still so they didn't know that he was awake but after several minutes of talking, he realized that it was his son and wife talking. After more listening, he discovered his best friends were here along with there children. Shikaku then opened hi eyes and was greeted by Inoichi saying. "Glad to have you back bud."

Shikaku just smiled and looked at his son. He had almost lost everything he had but luckily, he had Choza and Inoichi to thank.

"What happened?" Inoichi asked.

"I was captured and tortured. They wanted information on the council but I didn't say a word. They kept on torturing me but I said nothing."

"Great job Shikaku. Now, you have had damage in your arms, more specifically you chakra net works in your arms. You can control charka that of a Genin or Chunin level. Other then that, you had some major injuries. You had lost a lot of blood." Tsunade explained to Shikaku. "Shikaku...what exactly happened?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I was attacked by some ninja and then I thought I had them beaten but they then captured me. I was taken to their leader and he had me locked up in a cell. After a couple of hours, I was taken out and bound to a chair by chains. They asked me questions and I wouldn't tell them anything. When I wouldn't answer, they whipped me or they would burn me. They also took kunai and stabbed me with them. After a while, the leader got bored, I guess. Then I was laying on the floor of my cell and I thought that Choza and Inoichi were the tortures again but they then rescued me and now I'm here. I don't really remember the journey back home." Shikaku explained to Tsunade and everyone else. Yoshino looked like she was on the verge of tears. _She shouldn't see me like this. She shouldn't have heard my story. I'm sorry my love. _"What did I do during that time?" Shikaku asked looking at his friends.

"Nothing really, you were in and out. Most of the time you were out though. There was on point when you tried to stand but you fell and were unconscious." Choza said looking at his best friend and comrade.

"We both carried you. I carried you the most though. Man, was I _covered _in your blood. Wasn't I Choza?" Inoichi joked.

"Yeah. You were funny at some parts though. You would talk." Choza joked.

Shikaku gave his friends a funny look. "Like what did I say?"

"Nothing we can repeat in front of your son or my daughter," Inoichi said laughing.

"What did he say Choza?" Yoshino asked with a stern look.

"I was just joking. He said 'No, No' most of the time and your name and Shikamaru's should come up too." Choza hurriedly said because he knew Yoshino when she gave anyone that look.

"Good." Yoshino then sat back down by her husband holding her hand.

"So, Lady Tsunade, when do I get outta here?" Shikaku asked.

"Tomorrow maybe," She responded.

"Sweet, you have anything going on tomorrow Shika?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Yeah, there's a wedding."

"A wedding? Who's?" Shikaku asked confused. The last time he was here, Shikamaru hadn't been dating at all.

"Naruto."

"Naruto? Who is he marrying?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata and Naruto are getting married. That's one thing I would never see happening."

"Why not Shikaku-san?" Ino asked.

"Oh, because Hinata is from a highly respected clan and you know what Naruto is don't you?" Shikaku said and then realized that he had said the wrong thing.

"What's Naruto?" Ino asked confused.

"Shikaku, you should be happy that I don't hurt you again." Tsunade muttered.

"You don't really know Ino?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"No."

"He's the Kyuubi's container."

"The what?"

"The Nine-Tailed foxes container." Inoichi explained to his daughter. "You know how the Kyuubi attacked the village? Well, the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him and the Fourth Hokage died in the process. The Fourth Hokage was his father."

"Really, Daddy, do you know that Naruto is going to be the next Hokage?"

"No I didn't, when did this happen?"

"The day you got back. You also know that I'm Hinata's brides maid? I'm in the wedding." Ino said happily.

"Really? That's nice Ino-chan." Inoichi said smiling. Hopefully, his daughter would be married soon.

Shikaku then yawned and Tsunade said, "Let Shikaku get his rest. Everyone out." Tsunade said leaving the room.

"Good night honey, I'll see you tomorrow." Yoshino said leaning down and kissing her husband. "I'm glad that you have such good friends."

"Me too, good night," Shikaku said returning the kiss.

"Night Dad, see you tomorrow." Shikamaru said leaving the room.


	12. The Wedding

Naruto was standing in front of a mirror looking at himself in his suit. He wouldn't be wearing this but today was his special day. Today, he was getting married. Naruto sighed and sat down on his bed. He wanted to get married so badly and the wedding was in forty-five minutes. Naruto looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey," Naruto said when he saw Kakashi come in.

"Having second thoughts?" Kakashi asked Naruto looking at the room of his sensei.

"No not at all," Naruto said defending himself. "I'm just nervous that's all. I want to go through with the wedding and I am _going _to." Naruto said standing back up and looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue almost lavender tie to match Hinata's eyes. Under the tie, he was wearing a white shirt. In addition, on the suit jacket was a red rose, Hinata's favorite flower.

"Good because I know for current you would have a couple of women extremely angry at you." Kakashi said smiling at Naruto. Kakashi wasn't even wearing his ninja clothes and he was _still _wearing a mask and his headband.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, I've always wanted to see what was underneath your mask." Naruto said hopefully to get what he wanted.

"I know and no, you aren't going to see. Nice try, I know what you Sakura, and Sasuke tired that once but that didn't work now did it? And it's not going to work now." Kakashi then looked at the clock. "We better get into the garden. By the way Naruto, you and Hinata did a great job getting the house cleaned up in such a sort time."

"Thanks," Naruto said as they walked outside into the rose garden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the traditionally wedding dress. Ino was fixing her hair into a bun that was a bunch of curls. "You look so beautiful Hinata!" Ino said once she was done.

"Thanks, Ino-chan. Do you think Naruto will like it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you know Naruto. He will like you in any state that you are in." Ino said looking at Hinata.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I faint?" Hinata asked pressing her fingers together.

Ino grabbed Hinata's hands and held them. "I don't think you are going to faint Hinata. When was the last time you did that in front of Naruto?"

"When I was Genin."

"Exactly, you have nothing to worry about." Ino said looking at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! Its starts in ten minutes!" Ino said holding the door open for Hinata.

Hinata was down in the lobby when her father walked up to her. "Hinata, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Father," Hinata said secretly very happy.

"Are you ready for this? Are you sure that you don't want to change your mind?" Hiashi said with tears in his eyes. _Is Father going to cry? _

"Yes, Father, I am ready." Hinata said.

"Come here Hinata-chan, give me a hug," Hiashi said holding open his arms.

_What, Father wants to __**hug**__ me?_ Hinata thought in disbelief. Hinata then gave her father the first hug in her life. "I love you Father."

"I love you too Hinata-chan." Hiashi said. He then held up his arm. "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing at the alter when the music starting playing. Everyone stood up and turned to the back. Naruto saw Ino come out first in a light blue dress. Next came Hinata and her father. They looked happy together and that was the first time Naruto could remember seeing her happy near her father. _Hinata-chan! You look so beautiful! _Naruto thought looking at his soon to be wife. By then, Hinata had made it up to the alter and her father gave her over to Naruto. Naruto gave a thankful nod. Tsunade then cleared her throat. "We have gathered here today to see the wedding of Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"You look so beautiful Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered to her.

"You look very handsome Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered back.

"I there any objection to this marriage?" Tsunade asked and her killer intent went on maximum high. If anyone had an objection, they would be very sorry that they had spoken out.

"I, Namikaze Naruto, will be with you in sickness and in health. In good times and bad times. I will love you and always be with you until death do us part." Naruto said repeating from Tsunade. Naruto slipped the ring onto Hinata's finger.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, will be with you in sickness and in health. In good times and bad times. I will love you and always be with you until death do us part." Hinata said placing the ring onto Naruto's finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Hinata. You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade said smiling. Naruto and Hinata kissed each other and everyone clapped for them. Naruto could here some people crying but he wouldn't know who.

"I love you Hinata-chan," Naruto said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too my little fox," Hinata said smiling.

The two of them left the alter hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata entered the backyard at seven and everyone was there. "You know Hinata-chan, we have to go around a say something to _all _the guests." Naruto said smiling at his wife.

"I know Naruto-kun and you know that everyone is going to want to talk to us."

"I know," Naruto sighed. He had always been ignored his whole life and now he which he and Hinata could be ignored. Naruto and Hinata first went to Shikamaru, Shikaku, Yoshino, Choza, Inoichi, Choji, and Ino. "Hey Shika."

"Hi you too love birds," Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Naruto said and then saw Shikaku. "What happened to you Shikaku?"

"Ah, remember the machine?"

"Yeah."

"I was captured and tortured. Thankfully, I have two great friends." Shikaku said looking at Choza and Inoichi.

"You know, we couldn't have let you die," Inoichi said joking.

"Hey, Naruto and Hinata, Congratulations!" Choji said with food on both hands and in his mouth.

"Thank you Choji," Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard someone call his name and then saw it was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily looking at his teacher and best friend.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for both of you," Iruka said smiling at Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Hinata said.

"Yeah, thanks Iruka."

"So what have you been up to?" Naruto asked once they had excused themselves from Shikamaru and everyone.

"Same old, same old. Teaching and some missions in there." Iruka said looking up at the sky.

"I heard about your trouble you had recently," Iruka said now looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have done anything, Hinata-chan and I wouldn't be married right now." Naruto said looking into Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled. Hinata then saw her father coming over.

"Hello Father," Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, please, don't act to formal," Hiashi said smiling.

"Hello Hiashi-sama," Naruto said respectfully. _He really knows when to respect his elders. _Iruka thought.

"Please, Naruto, don't act so formal. You are part of our family now. Call me Hiashi."

"Yes, Hiashi." Naruto said.

"Hiashi-sama," Iruka said giving a slight bow.

"Iruka, how are you. I hope that Hanabi isn't giving you to much trouble." Hiashi said to Iruka.

"No not at all." Iruka said.

"Please excess us," Naruto said hopefully to get out of there.

"Most certainly." Hiashi said.

"Why is your father acting differently then before? He seems nicer." Naruto said.

"I'm not sure," Hinata said. "He hugged me for this first time in my life today. I think he realized that I won't always be there and he started seeing me more then before." Hinata said.

The rest of the night was spent talking to guests. They talked to everyone there and no one left until after one in the morning. Naruto and Hinata a lot of cleaning to do in the morning but they would worry about that later. Right now, they had other business. Naruto and Hinata went upstairs and slept almost until noon.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **I hope that you liked this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this one. I already have it written and if you review, I'll post it sooner! Please review!


	13. Never Too Late

**Nine and a half months later **

A baby crying awakened Naruto. He sighed, Hinata hadn't woken up so he would have to go and get the baby. Naruto slowly walked into there new born baby's room. The room was the exact same as it was when Naruto had lived here for his little time in this home. Naruto picked up their baby girl. "Shh, Shh, Yuki, everything is alright." Naruto went over, sat down in the chair, and started to sing the very song that his father would sing to him when he was a baby. "Sleep my little fox. Sleep and don't let the wolf wake you. Sleep and don't let the bear wake you. Sleep and be in peace." Naruto sang softly. After singing the lullaby twice, Yuki fell asleep. However, Naruto didn't move. He sat there thinking about the past nine months.

They had found out Hinata was going to have a child a week after their wedding. Then, two months later, Naruto was Hokage and their life changed. Naruto would be gone all day and Hinata couldn't do anything because she was going to be having a child. Four months after Naruto had become Hokage, Sasuke was killed. Naruto had killed him himself. It was a long and grueling battle but Naruto had pulled through and in the end, he had won. Then three months later, Hinata had their first child. They were both so happy and Naruto had named her Yuki, meaning snow. Hinata loved the name and so the name had stuck. Yuki was a medium sized baby with lavender eyes and blonde hair like her father. She even had the whiskers Naruto had but no one knew why. Yuki also had the Byakugan. Both Naruto and Hinata were loving parents and she had loving godparents. Naruto and Hinata had chosen her godparents, Tsunade and Kakashi. They were both extremely proud to be her godparents. Kakashi had even told him that he would watch over Yuki better then he had watched himself. Naruto then got up, placed Yuki back in her crib, and got back into bed.

Naruto woke up to the smell of cooking. He rolled over and saw that Hinata was not in bed and her heard Yuki crying again. Naruto got up and went into Yuki's room. "Hi little snowflake," Naruto said lifting Yuki out of her crib. She then smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

Naruto walked downstairs and saw Hinata cooking breakfast. "Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto said walking over and kissing Hinata on the forehead.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Where's the bottle?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"In the cabinet right above this sink." Hinata said pointing to he cabinet with her spatula.

"Thanks," Naruto said grabbing a bottle. "Where's the formula?"

"Same place," Hinata said laughing.

"Aw, found it, thanks."

Naruto then shock up the bottle and started to feed Yuki. "You know Hinata; we can raise an even bigger family if I had more family members."

"I know honey." Hinata said placing a pancake on a plate and handing it to Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto said eating his pancake. "Maybe Neji will become part of the clan. You never know."

"You know Neji, Naruto-kun, he won't leave his clan but if Tenten can convince him, I bet he would." Hinata said coming over and sitting down at the table.

"We want to best for our family," Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

"And the best we will give them." Hinata said smiling back.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ten Years Later**

Yuki was sitting in class and Iruka was teaching. "Now, can someone tell me who the Fourth Hokage is and what has he done?"

Yuki immediately raised her hand and began to speak once Iruka called on her. "He was Namikaze Minato, my grandfather. He sealed the Kyuubi inside Namikaze Naruto, my father. He wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but no one saw him like that. They saw him as the Kyuubi." Yuki recited.

"Correct Yuki. Now, can anyone tell me what the Sixth Hokage did ten years ago?" Iruka asked the class. No one raised there hands but Yuki. "Yuki?"

"He killed Uchiha Sasuke."

"Correct again." Iruka said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sen, Naruto and Hinata's middle child was sitting in class with Shikamaru. Sen had his mother's hair with his father's eyes. He didn't Naruto's whiskers like Yuki and Ren had. Shikamaru asked someone to answer some question. Sen wasn't paying attention and still raised his hand. "Sen?" Shikamaru said calling on him.

"What was the question?"

"Who was the creator of the Hiraishin?"

"My grandfather, Namikaze Minato."

"Correct." Shikamaru said. _It seems that Shikamaru is asking questions about my family. _

"Who finished the Resengan?" Shikamaru asked the class. No one raised their hand so Sen sighed and raised his.

"Sen?"

"My father, Namikaze Naruto."

"Correct."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Ren yelled once she opened the door.

Naruto ran over and swept up Ren in his arms. He ran around the living room and they were both laughing.

"Hi Dad," Yuki said.

"Hey snowflake. How was school?" Naruto asked.

"Good, we talked about you and Grandfather today." Yuki said going in to the kitchen.

"Same." Sen said following Yuki.

"What did you learn about at school today Ren?" Naruto asked his youngest daughter.

"We learned about chakra networks. Kakashi-sensei asked if any of us knew any jutsu and I did so I did the shadow clone jutsu in front of the class! Kakashi-sensei was proud of me!" Ren said giggling.

"That's nice Ren." Naruto said standing up. "Let's go see Mommy."

"Okay."

That night at dinner, Naruto said, "We have everything everyone has ever wanted,"

"What's that Daddy?" Ren asked.

"A family."

"A family?"

"We have each other and all our love. You know that makes up?" Naruto asked.

"One big happy family," Hinata laughed happily. "It's never too late."

**The End**


End file.
